


Sleepy Sawamura

by protectginozasquad



Series: Mostly Kuroo Pining: Kurodai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week 2020, M/M, Phone Calls, day three: silence, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi exchange numbers, and Kuroo is very pleased with the resulting phone calls.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Mostly Kuroo Pining: Kurodai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735549
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Sleepy Sawamura

It had started innocently enough. 

At training camp, Kuroo and Sawamura had exchanged numbers. You know, so they could stay in touch about captain things. 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t innocent. Kuroo may have had some ulterior motives. Not that he thought Sawamura was actually _interested_ in him. In Kuroo’s dreams. But at least they could chat a little bit, have some friendly banter, and Kuroo could pretend like it meant something. Every time Kenma caught Kuroo grinning at his phone, he rolled his eyes. 

“You look stupid.” 

“Kenma, I’m wounded!” 

“I’m sick of this.” 

“Sick of what?” 

“You looking stupid.” 

A pause. 

“And you pining. It’s annoying. You’re distracted. You should talk to him.” 

“This is all I have! I’m not risking it on the off-chance he feels the same. Which there’s no way he does.” 

“You won’t know that until you say something.” 

“I’ll die before I say something.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes again and turned back to his game. 

“You’re hopeless.” 

+++ 

To Kuroo’s great excitement, the texting became more and more frequent with time. He supposed that was normal - you talk with someone more when you become closer friends, right? 

One night, as Sawamura was lamenting the endless problems between his first years, Kuroo took a step he surprised even himself with. 

He dialed Sawamura’s number. 

“Kuroo?” 

“I just thought this would be easier than sending me a novel of your woes. As much as I like a good page-turner, maybe processing your thoughts out loud will, you know, help you,” he said lamely. 

Sawamura chuckled on the other end of the line. Kuroo’s heart did a backflip. He could listen to that sound forever and never get tired of it. 

“So you are always kind?” 

“Of course,” Kuroo said sweetly. “So they really never quit fighting, do they?” 

Sawamura sighed. “No, never. Luckily we haven’t had any more incidents involving the vice-principal-” 

“What happened with your vice-principal?” 

“Oh, I never told you about that?” 

“No, sounds juicy,” Kuroo said eagerly. 

“Well, I’m not supposed to share about it, but you don’t go to Karasuno, so I suppose it’s fine…” 

The calls became a normal part of Kuroo’s routine. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, until one fateful evening when Kuroo became sure he was in over his head. Maybe Kenma had been right all along. 

Sawamura had been yawning throughout their entire call, but every time Kuroo suggested he go to sleep, Sawamura had insisted he was fine, he was just as tired as normal. But keeping track of all those unruly crows had to be getting to him. Sawamura had been bemoaning Suga’s unhelpfulness in disciplining the first years (“he just encourages them!”), when his voice trailed off. 

“Uh, hey, Sawamura?” Kuroo said after a moment of quiet. 

It wasn’t silent on the other end of the line, but it was quiet. He could hear the sound of Sawamura’s breathing. And suddenly… a small snore. 

Kuroo could have cried. Sawamura had gone and fallen asleep on him. 

But in the quiet, in the absence of Sawamura’s voice but his simple presence, even over the phone, Kuroo felt that feeling he’d been squashing down as much as possible stir inside of him. Unbidden, an insatiable curiosity overtook him. What did Sawamura’s face look like as he slept? It was probably adorable. No, it was definitely adorable. 

Oh no. 

Oh no. 

This could not be happening. Things were really out of control, weren’t they? 

Just hang up the phone, he told himself. But he couldn’t. He wanted to stay on the line, listen to Sawamura’s adorable little snore and imagine what it would be like, god willing, to be there with him while he slept. Okay, way too creepy, Kuroo, he chastised himself. 

Eventually he managed to talk himself into hanging up, but he spent a long time tossing and turning in his bed, his mind restless and wandering over and over again back to Sawamura.

He knew he shouldn’t say anything about it in the morning. 

But he couldn’t help himself. 

[7:34 Kuroo]: Did you get enough beauty sleep?  
[7:34 Sawamura]: Kuroo, I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you  
[7:35 Kuroo]: It’s okay princess, you need your rest  
[7:35 Sawamura]: Ugh 

That evening, they found themselves on the phone as usual. 

“I, uh, I don’t mind, you know.” 

“You don’t?” Sawamura sounded surprised. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroo felt his face heating up and was glad Sawamura wasn’t actually there to see it. “It’s kind of nice.” 

“Nice?!” Sawamura sounded indignant. “You just like to make fun of me!” 

There it was. An opening. Surely he could do it. He could come out with the truth, and then at least he would know. 

“You got that right,” Kuroo purred, kicking himself as he did. Way to waste that golden opportunity, asshole. “I love seeing you - or hearing you - in compromising situations. Maybe I’ll learn your weakness.” 

“By listening to me snore.” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re creepy.” 

“You like it.” 

“Hmph.” 

“How about this? I’ll try and fall asleep on you tonight, that’s only fair, right?” 

“Uh, if that’s what you want.” 

“Why not? You certainly made it seem easy,” Kuroo said, settling in under his blankets. “I’ll even put you on speakerphone so I can lay down properly.” 

“Alright,” Sawamura said tentatively. 

“You could go to sleep, too,” Kuroo suggested. 

“I’ll try,” Sawamura replied, and Kuroo heard some rustling. Presumably, Sawamura was making himself comfortable in his bed. What Kuroo wouldn’t give to be able to see it, he thought. 

As he laid there, lulled by the easy silence between the two of them, Kuroo thought about what life would be like if they lived closer, if this could happen not just over the phone… 

He jolted awake as the call ended abruptly. That was weird. He had actually fallen asleep. Not that Kuroo had terrible problems falling asleep, he just didn’t expect that it would actually happen. 

“Huh,” he said to his empty room, holding his phone curiously. Something didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. 

+++ 

“I don’t know, guys,” Daichi chewed on his rice ball, frowning as he looked at Asahi and Suga. 

“Daichi, you _like_ him, right?” Suga quirked an eyebrow. 

Daichi nodded glumly. 

“Why do you look so upset?” Suga said, grinning. “I think it’s romantic.” 

Daichi blushed. “He never calls me Daichi.” 

The previous night, Daichi had let Kuroo fall asleep on the phone. He didn’t know why he agreed to such a thing. Okay, maybe he knew. Maybe it felt like a teensy bit of intimacy that he was so desperate for, grasping at nothing like a pining idiot, but then, right as Kuroo fell asleep, he had the fucking audacity to whisper, “Daichi,” all soft and quiet and Daichi felt like he was going to spontaneously combust just thinking about it. 

So he’d consulted Asahi and Suga. He was starting to regret telling Suga any of it. 

Suga wagged an eyebrow. “You liked it, didn’t you?” 

“Shut up!” Daichi snapped before turning back to his food. 

“Uh, you’ve got to say something, Daichi,” Asahi said nervously. “You look like…” 

Daichi glared at him. Asahi squeaked but apparently thought whatever he had to say was important enough to endure Daichi’s glare. 

“D-don’t look at me like that. You just look like you’re going to explode. It can’t be good for your health to keep that all inside.” 

“What Asahi is trying to say, Daichi,” Suga cut in. “Is that you are suffering tremendously. And you don’t need to be! Obviously his subconscious is just dying to call out to you romantically, ‘Daichiiii, Daaaaichi,’ be still my heart.” 

“He was asleep! He obviously didn’t mean to say my name like that! It doesn’t mean anything!” 

Daichi’s phone chose that moment to ping loudly, vibrating on the table loudly along with the notification. He glanced at the screen. 

It was Kuroo. 

He turned back to Suga and Asahi. Suga was grinning triumphantly. 

“Well, lover boy, what’s it say?” 

Daichi’s ears turned red. “Who knows?” He said, huffing. 

“Give it here,” Suga held out his hand commandingly. Daichi swallowed. He didn’t dare refuse this Sugawara Koushi. He handed his phone over. 

“Hmm, let’s see,” Suga said, opening the messages. 

[12:30 Kuroo]: I have to say, it was a bummer I didn’t get to hear you snore before I fell asleep  
[12:31 Kuroo]: but falling asleep while you were there was nice

“Daichi, come on!” Suga stamped his foot impatiently. “He’s got it just as bad as you.” 

“I don’t know about that. He’s just flirty! He’s like that with everyone!” 

“I don’t think he spends all his evenings listening to everyone fall asleep. Do something or I’ll confess for you via text right this instant.” 

“Alright, fine!” Daichi yelped. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Tonight,” Suga said. Daichi looked to Asahi, but Asahi just shrugged helplessly. 

“Useless,” Daichi muttered at Asahi before holding his hand out for his phone. “Tonight, then.” 

Suga clapped and jumped up and down before giving Daichi his phone back. 

“You’re a menace,” Daichi said with a frown, swallowing the last of his rice ball. 

Suga made a peace sign. 

+++ 

“Hey, Kuroo?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, turning over in his bed to get comfortable. 

“Uh, about last night…” 

“Oh, yeah, well, I’m sorry I fell asleep. It was kind of a joke. I didn’t actually mean to.” 

“It’s fine,” Daichi said quickly. He took a deep breath. “Say, do you remember saying anything before you fell asleep?” 

“Huh?” 

“Uh, never mind…” 

“What did I say?!” 

“Nothing!” 

“It can’t be nothing if you asked about it,” Kuroo had never considered the possibility that he would say something embarrassing when he was asleep. 

“C’mon, Sawamura, be a pal.” 

“YoucalledmeDaichi,” Sawamura spoke quietly and quickly. 

Kuroo’s heart stopped. He wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. 

“W-what was that?” 

“CalledmeDaichi.” 

“One more time?” 

“YOU CALLED ME DAICHI!” Sawamura bellowed, loud enough that Kuroo pulled the phone away from his ear. He felt his skin start to turn pink as he processed. 

“Sorry mom,” he heard Sawamura saying in the background, and if he hadn’t been so mortified he would have laughed. As it was, he felt his whole face heat up. 

“Oh… oh god,” he said, burying his face under a pillow. 

“S’okay,” Sawamura said, sounding equally humiliated. “I l-liked it.” 

Kuroo perked up. He put the phone back up to his ear. 

“You liked it?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Why do you sound so glum, Sawamura?” 

A long pause followed. Kuroo normally would fill the space, the silence, but he had become so comfortable with and accustomed to silence between them, that he figured he could wait it out if Sawamura really had something to say. 

“I liked it because I l-like you. I like you, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo’s stomach swooped. He started laughing. 

“H-hey!” Sawamura sounded indignant. “What’s so funny?” 

“I like you too, Sawamura.” 

“What?!” 

“You think I spend hours on the phone with just anyone?” 

“Well, I, uh,” Sawamura stammered. 

“I like you, Saw- Daichi. Can I call you that?” 

“I already told you I like it,” Sawamura mumbled. 

“You sound embarrassed. I bet you’re blushing right now. Ah, that’s so cute!” 

“Kuroooooo,” Sawamura whined. “You can’t just-” 

“Agh, you’re so cute when you whine.” 

Cute. Cute. Cute. Sawamura was so cute. And Kuroo didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t anymore, didn’t have to spend all that energy squashing down those feelings that he was so sure weren’t returned. 

“I have nothing else to say to you,” Daichi deadpanned. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Kuroo said teasingly. “You know I love provoking you anyway.” 

“Provocation master,” Daichi sounded like he was rolling his eyes. 

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends?” 

“I-if you want to be.” 

“Of course I want to be!” 

“It won’t be easy,” Sawamura said seriously. “We don’t see each other much, and we’ll be far away for who knows how long-” 

“Sawamura-” 

“And you might find out how boring I am-” 

“DAICHI!” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“I want to be your boyfriend. I don’t care if it’s hard. You’re not boring, don’t say that about my boyfriend! I’ll beat you up!” 

Kuroo heard a small giggle on the other end of the line. Whew. 

“You finally smiled, ya big dork,” he said. 

“Ah,” Sawamura said. “How can you tell?” 

“You have a particular voice when you’re stressed, and you’ve been using that voice this whole conversation. You sound happy now.” 

“I’m sorry, I was just nervous.” 

“Aw, I make you nervous, that’s so cute.” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
